


Ladies... Start your engines. (Intro)

by DADKE



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DADKE/pseuds/DADKE
Summary: Última carrera de la Fórmula 2. Las dos mejores pilotos, Nadia Kadomtseva y Villanelle Astankova batallan por el campeonato de su categoría. En paralelo, el campeonato de Fórmula 1 finaliza con su nueva campeona.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Nadia Kadomtseva/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Ladies... Start your engines. (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Interrumpimos su programación habitual para la siguiente intro.  
> 😏  
> TW: DADKE_fic

Konstantin casi entraba a su trailer, detrás del circuito de Yas Marina, en Abu Dhabi. Aún restaban algunas horas para el comienzo de la última carrera del año.

Largó un resoplido al aire y miró directo al sol detrás de sus lentes Ray-Ban Wayfarer. Esto era muy diferente a su Rusia natal. Durante los últimos treinta años de su vida se la había pasado de ciudad en ciudad. Primero como asistente de mecánicos oficiales y finalmente llegando a ser ingeniero de pista cuidando de su nueva estrella en ascenso.

Lo máximo alcanzado por él era la Fórmula 2 en el equipo PREMA Racing. En el último año su vida había dado un vuelco cuando, por ser coterráneo con ella, había llegado al equipo Villanelle Astankova. Bueno, coterráneo de nacimiento. Villanelle había cambiado su nacionalidad a francesa desde hacía varios años luego de puja y trámites legales. Para cuando inició en Fórmula 2, a sus veintitrés años, ya representaba a Francia.

Al principio se preocupó por el simple hecho de que en el equipo tomaran mujeres sólo por su estética pero no por su profesionalismo o talento tras el volante.

Y rápidamente supo que estaba equivocado.

En sus propias palabras en diferentes conferencias de prensa siempre la describía de la misma manera: "Ella es una pequeña mierda sacando la mierda de una gran mierda en tres mierdas combinadas en una gran y única mierda, pero afortunadamente tiene un problema muscular en su tobillo derecho que no le permite desacelerar, por eso gana tantas carreras."

Allí estaba él, detrás de su radio asesorándola en todo momento respecto al auto, sus rivales, los tiempos de vuelta, las diferencias con otros corredores, el clima, y una lista interminable de cosas que, Konstantin sabía bien, Villanelle asimilaba de manera inmediata aún cuando parece que no le presta atención. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo y agua bajo el puente, tiene la verdadera chance de arraigarse a su corredora para escalar a la Fórmula 1 femenina, su mayor deseo.

Encontraba el ambiente de las mujeres mucho más sano que el de los propios hombres, y más libertad.

Ya era inicio de diciembre y el calor en Abu Dhabi no perdonaba, mucho menos a alguien de alma fría como él. Ciertas ciudades se le hacían muy cuesta arriba, como en el caso de Singapur y su circuito urbano de Marina Bay. Incluso corriéndose de noche las temperaturas eran insostenibles sin contar la humedad. Pero sin lugar a dudas el peor era el Circuito Internacional de Sepang, en Malasia. A diferencia del anterior las condiciones no sólo eran peores sino que además se corría de día y, como el pan de cada día, jamás había una sola nube en el cielo.

Le alegró conseguir un lugar en la Fórmula 2 femenina ya que lo excluía de esas ciudades, acotando la molestia y yendo en su mayoría a países europeos solo dejando afuera Bahréin con su Circuito Internacional en Sakhir y Abu Dhabi con el Circuito de Yas Marina.

Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. Villanelle había sido la única competidora que realmente lo aliviaba ante climas adversos. Era infantil, inapropiada, mal educada y otros tantos adjetivos desagradables. Pero algo en ella lo hacía diferente y lo liberaba de la presión de la competición. A lo largo de sus años supo que el ingeniero de pista era el que más control tenía que tener sobre cualquier situación y transmitirle esa tranquilidad y seguridad a su piloto.

La vibración de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre su, cómo le gustaba llamarla para sí mismo, casi hija mayor.

Miró la pantalla y leyó luego de suspirar.

"Irina."

La foto de su hija se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, invitándolo a contestar la llamada.

Para Konstantin todo era claro. No era momento de atender a su verdadera hija, había cosas más importantes. Tocó el botón lateral y la pantalla de apagó, dando por finalizada la llamada.

Tan pronto como ingresó al trailer, salió, en busca de algo de café para drenar sus nervios y sus culpas como padre ausente.

Un conglomerado de trailers de diferentes equipos se liaban, uno cerca del otro en paralelo y perpendicular, casi como un ensamble terrorífico para un amante del tetris. Un laberinto de metal. El polo rojo y blanco del ruso se destacaba entre el restante. PREMA Racing era el equipo a vencer por detrás de ART Grand Prix, ambas escuderías innumerable de veces campeonas de Fórmula 2.

Se escabulló entre las grandes cajas metálicas que acorazaban los pilotos y el restante del staff de los equipos buscando salir a un patio interno con salones de buffet, yendo más allá del circuito. Todo estaba casi desierto, la mayoría se encontraban en boxes preparando los vehículos y los primeros arreglos para la carrera.

Entre los delgados pasillos entre los trailers escuchó un leve chirrido metálico constante. Aparecía y se iba. Como un juego de escondidas buscó de dónde provenía dando unos cuantos pasos pasillo adentro. Las cajas metálicas se tornaron negras, blancas y con algo de rojo. Era obvio, pertenecían a ART Grand Prix. 

Al fondo, de manera transversal a los dos trailers que rodeaban al ruso, había otro. El ruido provenía del apoyo bajo. La leve suspensión de las ruedas chirriaba por el bamboleo hacia un lado y otro, como si dentro pelearan dos leones de la sabana africana.

Konstantin abrió sus ojos, aparentando ver la presencia de un fantasma de algún antepasado familiar. Con su boca entreabierta soltó para sí mismo.

"No Villanelle."

Los ojos avellana recorrieron rápidamente el ambiente. Algunas repisas contenían algún que otra fotografía o trofeo pequeño, como de algún niño de hace muchos años. Estatuillas de una pequeña Nadia como corredora de Kartings, tal vez. A la izquierda a un metro un sofá, bastante desgastado y asqueroso para ella. La ventana a su frente con una cortina también espantosa.

Todo le parecía aburrido. Aburrida la decoración de ese equipo de mierda. Aburrido los recuerdos familiares y ese sentido de pertenencia en un pequeño trozo a su familia en la vieja Rusia. Aburrido de este calor que emanaba poder y petróleo de los jeques árabes que se le impregnaba en la piel. Aburrido tener que hacer esto para asegurar su victoria y campeonato por primera vez en Fórmula 2 luego de dos temporadas. Aburrido recordar la última temporada de mierda en ese equipo de mierda con ese auto de mierda y esos mecánicos e ingenieros que eran mierda multiplicada infinidad de veces.

Konstantin había traído paz, agua y potencia en su sangre para tener la chance de salir campeona, como lo fue tantas veces en su vida.

La palabra quedó resonando atrás de su cabeza.

Potencia.

Necesitaba más potencia, y cuando lo recordó, pareció que Nadia hizo contacto mental con ella.

"¡Acelera! ¡Acelera!" Gimió al aire mientras sus dedos se enroscaban en los bordes de la pequeña mesa.

Debajo de la pequeña ventana la espalda de la piloto rusa brillaba moviéndose intermitentemente marcando los músculos y sus delicadas líneas. Villanelle, que tenía su mano izquierda sobre la cadera de su acompañante, la movió hacia su hombro del mismo perfil. Sus palmas se clavaron con fuerza empujando su torso hacia ella, hacia su mano que se encontraba debajo justo de la línea de su trasero. En un rápido movimiento de falanges metió tres dedos y embistió con más fuerza, ayudándose con sus caderas.

El overol negro de Nadia se encontraba enroscado en sus tobillos en conjunto a su ropa interior. Villanelle vestía su remera ignífuga y su overol tenía las mangas anudadas en su cadera, dándole algo de aire ante el aumento de temperatura en el trailer de su rival.

"¡Dios! ¡Sigue!"

La francesa mordió con furia su labio superior como su propio tic, allí donde sus dientes rastrillaban la cicatriz de menos de dos centímetros que cruzaba algo de su labio y escalaba hacia el lado izquierdo del arco de cupido. No había lujuria ni pasión, había un objetivo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en los movimientos musculares de Nadia que seguía buscando con firmeza sus dedos una y otra vez, pero de la mente hacia adentro lo único que visualizaba eran las vueltas, la velocidad, el embrague, el acelerador, el freno, la victoria, el campeonato. Todo eso junto. Este simple acto, ya asqueroso, era el pequeño impulso extra para sobrepasar a una Nadia que había conseguido la _Pole Position_ el día anterior.

La mano izquierda de Villanelle soltó el hombro. No tenía que modificar demasiado las cosas para enredar sus dedos ahora en el pelo de Nadia tirando con fuerza de él hacia ella, casi con rabia. Otro gemido en altos decibeles recorría el trailer. Villanelle se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y el restante de la distancia la cerró tirando del cabello de su acompañante hasta que su boca quedó a centímetros de su oído.

"¿Así lo quieres? Entonces empieza a cabalgar. ¡Vamos _Pole girl_!" Como una inyección de nitro a su sangre, las caderas de Nadia volvieron a moverse a un ritmo desenfrenado buscando más penetración. "Aún te faltan revoluciones por minuto, nena." Su voz ya salía ácida.

Todo prendía fuego a Nadia que llegaba al clímax antes de lo que ella esperaba. El sueño de cualquier persona era cumplido: tener sexo desenfrenado con Villanelle Astankova, la chica mala de la Fórmula 2. Reconocida por no dejar vestigio de heterosexualidad en cualquier modelo o competidora, incluso ingenieras para robar algunos secretos de equipos ajenos que consideraba un peligro para ella en el circuito.

La cabeza de Nadia cayó un poco, buscando aire y fuerzas en sus piernas que temblaban. Sin entender demasiado su entorno, las manos de Villanelle la volteaban y, tomándola desde el pliegue de las rodillas, la alzó sobre la mesa. La dejó sobre el borde y tiró el overol al piso, liberándolo de sus tobillos mientras se acuclillaba frente a ella.

Nadia no pudo recuperar el primer aliento que su torso se venció en dirección a la ventana con su pequeña cortina. La lengua de Villanelle bailaba en su sexo de manera descontrolada pero precisa, directo al objetivo. Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que un segundo orgasmo en corriente la golpeara, dejándola casi _knock out_. 

La boca de Villanelle no desprendía ni un solo gemido, todo eran gruñidos de bronca. Aquellas dos décimas de segundo de diferencia entre ella y Nadia durante la prueba de clasificación el día anterior carburaban a toda máquina en su cerebro. Descargaba todo su poder sobre el cuerpo del rival. Así como le había concedido el segundo orgasmo volvió manos a la obra. Se paró y tiró de ella desde sus caderas para chocar nuevamente con sus dedos.

Como acto contemplativo, antes de que Nadia la rechace por desgaste físico y sexual, su mano izquierda tomó la parte posterior del cuello y la acercó a sus labios. La besó fuerte, sin cuidado, buscando hasta el último recoveco de sus dientes y lengua. Dejándole probar su propio e íntimo sabor. Llenándola de una nueva ola energética y moviendo sus dedos nuevamente hacia ella sobre el borde de la mesa, ayudándose con sus caderas una vez más.

La fuerza era tal que sus nudillos golpeaban los huesos cercanos a su entrepierna, todo excesivamente lubricado. Un nuevo tsunami llamado Villanelle Astankova volvía para terminar de arrasarla. Poco a poco las caderas de Nadia volvían a activarse, buscando débilmente el contacto potente. La francesa alejó sus labios, bajando su rostro hacia el contacto entre ellas. Su otra mano seguía empujando a la morocha desde la nuca hacia ella. Una nueva ola de gemidos exorbitantes llenaron la habitación.

La rubia reía internamente. Lo que hacía era ruín y, si realmente tendría sexo con Nadia con la misma calidad así como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones con otras modelos de sus sponsors, los gemidos se multiplicarían de tal manera que la contratarían para que reemplace a Luciano Pavarotti. Esto era aburrido pero su mente estaba el objetivo y solo el objetivo.

Acelerar y ser la primera en ver la bandera a cuadros.

Unos pocos minutos más y las piernas de Nadia quedaron en el estadio cinco de un paciente con Parkinson: estado casi caquéctico. El tercer orgasmo caía sobre sus extremidades con un peso mortal.

Se venció en la mesa contra la ventana y sus rodillas flexionadas sobre el borde de la superficie. Villanelle apoyó sus palmas abiertas sobre la mesa, a los costados de los muslos y se inclinó hacia ella pasando de manera venenosa su lengua por su labio inferior.

"Gracias por los servicios, hermosa."

Limpió sus dedos sobre la parte baja del overol. Frente a un pequeño espejo a un lado de la puerta se miró de frente y coló sus dedos por su cabello rubio, agitándolo levemente y dándole una sensación de frescura. Con la empuñadura de su remera antiflamas arrastró las comisuras de sus labios, dejándola perfectamente presentable.

Tomó de un pequeño estante a su derecha sus lentes Randolph Engineering Aviator gold doblados y entreabrió sutilmente la puerta. No visualizó a nadie cerca del equipo de Nadia por la hendija y salió, cerrando despacio detrás de ella.

Dos segundos después sus ojos encontraban a Konstantin parado como una estatua a unos pocos metros entre dos trailers, justo frente a ella en un estado rozando el mortecino. El rostro de Villanelle pasó de sorpresa a una sonrisa maliciosa e inmediatamente estiró su dedo índice izquierdo en perpendicular delante de sus labios, haciéndole una clara señal de silencio a su ingeniero de pista. 

Devolvió su falange con las restantes alejándose a paso sigiloso del trailer a la vez que abría sus lentes y se los colocaba de manera discreta. Villanelle solo podía pensar en una sola cosa en ese momento y se lo repetía constantemente a su cerebro.

' _Ojalá todo esto haya servido para algo_ '.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" Los ojos de Konstantin dentro de los boxes casi se salían de sus cuencas. Ya casi no había sol sobre Abu Dhabi.

Villanelle aparecía a paso tranquilo con sus lentes puestos y bebiendo de su cantimplora con su largo sorbete plástico.

"¡Oh vamos! Jamás me has recriminado mis pasatiempos sexuales."

"Sí, pero, ¿Con Kadomtseva? ¿Me estás jodiendo?"

"Tranquilo, Kei Kei Kei. Unos cuantos orgasmos no le afectan a nadie. Deberías intentarlo con tu esposa."

"¿Estás planeando algo?"

Una sonrisa burlona y una ceja levantada por encima de la lente le dio la respuesta que esperaba. Ocupó su boca con el sorbete y miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo en qué preocuparse.

"¿Está todo listo?"

"Arrancaremos en quince minutos. ¿Estás preparada?"

"¡Mírame! ¿Cuándo no me has visto preparada?" Villanelle estiraba sus brazos a su lado, dándole una vista total de su cuerpo.

El overol blanco y rojo seguía con el nudo sobre la cadera. Sus zapatillas ignífugas eran carmesí. Su cabello suelto y sus lentes puestos. Absorbía su bebida con saña.

"¿Has tomado suficiente agua?"

"¿Quién dijo que esto era agua?" Una vez más los ojos grises de Konstantin se abrían consternados. Villanelle rompía en risa mostrando sus dientes. "Sólo bromeo. Iré al auto."

La rubia volteó y se dirigió ya para la pista, donde la aguardaba su coche. Mientras absorbía su bebida reía sutilmente pero también quería llorar. El champagne se había calentado y ya no era placentero. La diferencia de puntos entre ambas era de cinco puntos, por ende, no había que hacer muchas cuentas si alguna de las dos salía primera. La ganadora campeonaba.

Villanelle se situaba al lado de su PREMA Racing, mirando de punta a punta como los mecánicos e ingenieros refrigeraban los neumáticos y los frenos. La rubia lo rodeaba, fijándose en los detalles, asegurándose que no haya ningún cabo suelto. La esperaban cuarenta y tres vueltas en el Yas Marina, algo menos que las competidoras de Fórmula 1. Con los lentes puestos alzó su mirada hacia las curvas que se encontraban frente a su auto. Una modelo vestida de Emirates, en representación al sponsor principal de la carrera, sostenía un cartel con el apoyo sobre el asfalto. Todas las competidoras tenían su propia modelo al frente de su auto con la foto de la piloto y su nombre.

Villanelle inclinó su rostro y bajó apenas sus lentes de sol que la protegían de los reflectores lumínicos. Los ojos avellanas realizaban rayos X a la azafata frente al auto número siete. Luego se corrieron apenas hacia la izquierda, sobre la otra línea de carrera. Allí unos metros más adelante estaba el auto número diez, Nadia, que la miraba y sonreía sutilmente. Villanelle reacomodó sus lentes y le devolvió un tirón de comisuras, casi mostrando su incisivo y canino. Feroz y ruda. Llena de confianza.

Por fuera el simple movimiento parecía un acto de seducción. Dentro de sus cabezas sólo una pensaba igual. La francesa exponía su mejor sonrisa depredadora, lista para ganar la carrera y el campeonato.

Un último llamado antes del arranque por parte de los organizadores para la última fotografía del año de los pilotos. Formaron en dos líneas mientras el himno de los Emiratos Árabes sonaba por los altos parlantes hacia el público. Por encima de ellas varios aviones militares soltaban una estela de humo con los colores representantes a los Emiratos Árabes Unidos.

Villanelle ajustaba sus auriculares y sacaba de su _cockpit_ su protector ignífugo de cabeza, ajustándoselo para su comodidad. Delante de su auto, ahora enfrentándola, estaba la azafata de Emirates. Los ojos avellana le dieron un rápido reconocimiento y la mujer respondió con una sonrisa. Insertaba el casco amarillo con dos líneas rodeándolo, una verde y otra azul. Al mismo tiempo liberaba la válvula de su bebida por debajo. Por último pasó su sistema hans para proteger su cervical. Villanelle negaba suavemente con su cabeza mientras sonreía para sí misma con su visera aún abierta.

"¿De qué te ríes?"

"Ya tengo mi premio." Ahora ajustaba sus guantes con fuerza.

"Pero aún no has arrancado." El tono de Konstantin era dubitativo.

"No lo entenderías. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Sexy?" Dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza para un lado y otro.

"Igual de mierda que siempre. Escucha, te lo digo ahora de antemano." Villanelle ya alzaba su pierna entrando en el compartimento lentamente, marcando la poca atención que le brindaba a su ingeniero. "Si ganas hoy en dos días tendrás que estar en Ginebra para la ceremonia de premios de la FIA. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, sí. La ceremonia. Lo tengo." Konstantin se acuclilló a su lado y reposó sus antebrazos debajo del halo.

"Es tu gran oportunidad. No lo eches a perder."

"Confía en mí, KKK."

"Deja de llamarme así. Todos me miran mal cuando lo haces."

Una nueva risa socarrona surgió de Villanelle y con dificultad extendió su puño hacia arriba. El _cockpit_ era lo suficientemente estrecho para que sólo pudiese mover sus brazos hacia arriba. Konstantin golpeó sus nudillos con los de ella y ajustó sus auriculares a la vez que se retiraba hacia su centro de comando, frente al _box_. La rubia bajó su visera.

A su lado, Nadia se acomodaba en su auto con algunas dificultades. Durante los últimos minutos se había dedicado a estirar los músculos de sus piernas a un lado de la pista, intentando reanimarlos. A la vez, cuando su trasero se encontró con el asiento personalizado de su ART Grand Prix, un dolor escaló por su espalda. La incomodidad en su máxima expresión. Las fuertes embestidas de Villanelle la abrumaban en su cerebro mientras recordaba el reciente sexo salvaje, recordándole el dolor que había dejado instalado en la entrada de su vagina. Su casco ocultaba su mueca de dolor y su trasero meneaba en busca de una posición más afable, brindándole la concentración necesaria.

Los autos arrancaron y todos los ingenieros se hicieron a un lado para la vuelta de reconocimiento. Al frente iba el Mercedes-AMG del _Pace Car_.

Luego de la curva siete, con la recta más larga del circuito por delante, los autos zigzaguearon repetitivamente probando la dirección. El auricular de Villanelle exponía la voz serena de Konstantin situado frente al box de la corredora número siete.

"Radio check Villanelle."

La respuesta no llegó del otro lado. El corazón del hombre empezó a acelerarse. No tener comunicación con su piloto era el mayor desastre posible en una carrera luego de un brutal accidente. Sin embargo, se escuchaba el motor del monoplaza que rugía ante el pasaje de los cambios. Su micrófono, al menos, andaba. Volvió a intentarlo.

"Radio check Villanelle."

La voz en respuesta resonó tan fuerte que le proporcionó un pequeño salto en su silla frente a los monitores.

" _¡_ _And I will always love you uh, I will always love you!_ " La voz de la francesa arrastraba las palabras como Whitney Houston afinando de forma alta.

"¡Maldita seas!"

" _¡Dios! Eres tan aburrido. Ok, déjame compensarte._ " Su voz se modificó a un tono más grave, simulando a un hombre. " _Radio check, copy._ "

"Mejor, gracias. Tienes la cantimplora llena de agua. ¿Oíste? Agua." Repitió de forma lenta y pausada. El comentario le sacó una expresión incrédula a la piloto que se ocultaba tras su vicera espejada.

" _¡Boring!_ " Dijo estirando las vocales. Konstantin apretó el botón que cortaba su micrófono para dirigirse a su acompañante a la derecha.

"Incluso en la carrera final no deja de ser una mierda."

Antes de llegar a su posición de largada el motor V6 del PREMA Racing rugía una y otra vez, probando la tracción de salida. Como resultado el auto movía la cola para un lado y otro, meneándose.

Konstantin alzaba su cabeza por fuera de la pequeña carpa revisando el auto de Villanelle a unos metros que avanzaba lentamente. Los neumáticos rojos _supersoft_ estaban en perfectas condiciones. La mayoría de los pilotos apostaban a esa estrategia. Caucho rojo hasta la vuelta 17 aproximadamente y luego cambio por cubiertas duras blancas hasta el final de la carrera.

Con ansiedad miraba las cámaras esperando la salida.

Las manos de Villanelle se enroscaban con firmeza a ambos lados del volante y sus ojos avellana perforaban el semáforo. Cinco filas con cuatro luces cada una. Las dos de arriba iluminaban en verde y las dos de abajo en rojo. Para la largada se prendían los dos rojos de izquierda a derecha, una vez que terminaba todos se apagaban al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ocurrió Villanelle apretó con fuerza el acelerador. El V6 del motor Mecachrome rugió con fuerza.

El momento clave para la francesa era allí, el torque, el embriague, rogando pasar los cambios de la manera más prolija posible para lograr el mejor rendimiento del motor y su aceleración. Un dejo de excitación combinado con la fuerza G de la propulsión la inundaban de arriba hacia abajo. Y la excitación creció cuando la punta de su PREMA igualó al ART de Nadia.

Curva número uno, giro a la izquierda. Villanelle cuidó su línea de carrera tomando el interior. Sabía perfectamente que Nadia tiraría su auto hacia ella, buscando sacarla de pista y obligarla a morder el piano. Llegando al vértice sucedió.

Con fuerza sobre su volante, Villanelle mantuvo su línea y con algo de voracidad empujó el exterior de sus neumáticos contra los de Nadia. Par a par.

El golpe sacudió el _cockpit_ de Nadia, provocándole dolor en la parte baja. Gimió de dolor ante el toque. Rápidamente su desconcentración corrió por la transmisión hacia su auto. El monoplaza se abrió hacia la derecha y Villanelle aprovechó la corta recta para ya ganar algunas décimas sobre su rival.

En las curvas dos, tres y cuatro el alivio ya corría a la misma velocidad en el cuerpo de la rubia. Tener el aire suficiente para poder maniobrar sobre la línea de carrera era el principal objetivo. Pasó rápidamente las tres siguientes curvas para salir a la recta más larga del circuito, dando rienda suelta a su motor.

"Buen comienzo." La voz serena de Konstantin salía del auricular. "¿Algún daño que veas?"

" _Nadia. Ubicación._ " Exigía con el sonido del motor de fondo a máximo por la recta tomada.

"Tercer lugar. Vas bien, mantente así. ¿Daños?"

" _¡No lo sé! ¡Dímelo_ _tú!_ "

"El auto parece estar bien. ¿Cómo lo sientes?"

Villanelle ya no respondió, clara señal para Konstantin que el andar y la dirección se encontraban en excelentes condiciones.

Habían pasado cuatro vueltas. Al ingeniero le resultaba raro el ritmo irregular del ART de Nadia. Volteó hacia su asistente a su lado.

"¿Qué ocurre con Nadia?"

"Tengo aquí la transmisión oficial pero no se ha mostrado ningún _Team Radio_ por parte de ellos." El joven chico alzó sus hombros. "Sea lo que sea es netamente de culpa de Nadia. El auto parece estar en condiciones luego del roce con Villanelle."

Konstantin volvió a mirar rabiosamente los monitores comparando lo visto por las pantallas con la telemetría del monoplaza número siete. Todo marchaba perfecto.

Por medio de las imágenes oficiales de la transmisión vio cómo, con demasiada agonía, Nadia superaba el auto que se encontraba en segunda posición. De esa manera ahora escoltaba por detrás a Villanelle. Activó su radio.

"Nadia escaló. Está segunda, a diez punto dos segundos detrás. Mantén ese ritmo."

" _Necesito un favor._ " Los ojos de Konstantin se alarmaron. " _Ponme la pista número veintinueve de mi Spotify._ "

"No."

" _¡Maldito seas ruso de mierda!_ "

Vuelta 16. Konstantin abrió la radio.

"Vuelta dieciséis Villanelle. ¿Cómo están los neumáticos?"

" _Fíjate si puedes ver la degradación, ¡Cuando pongas mi maldita canción, hijo de puta!_ "

"No has bloqueado los frenos, deberían estar bien. ¿Crees que puedes extender la durabilidad algunas vueltas más?"

" _¡Pista número veintinueve de mi estúpido Spotify! ¿Acaso esta mierda anda bien?_ "

"Copiado, seguiremos unas vueltas más. Estate atenta al llamado."

Vuelta 18. Nadia entra a _boxes_ para cambiar sus neumáticos super suaves a la cubierta blanca, duros. Batallar con el auto para conseguir la segunda posición había consumido más rápido de lo normal el caucho. Incluso así se las había manejado para conservarlos y estirar su vida útil al máximo. Konstantin rápidamente activó la radio.

"Ok Villanelle, Nadia acaba de entrar a box. Empuja fuerte."

" _Hazme un favor. Pregúntale si puede parar en mi box un momento y tomar mi teléfono. Lo dejé en mi cuarto trasero entre, ¡Ponme la maldita canción veintinueve y vete a la mierda, gordo canoso!_ "

El comentario sacó una esporádica sonrisa al ingeniero. Él estaba tranquilo. Más allá del enojo de Villanelle haría lo que le decía y tomaba la información con precaución. Parte de la vuelta 18 y mitad de la 19 el PREMA voló en el intento de extraer la mayor cantidad de segundos de diferencia. Ya casi la mayoría de los autos habían pasado por boxes. Sólo dos escuderías no habían puesto el neumático duro y ninguna de ellas peleaban el campeonato. El hombre giró hacia su espalda y apuntó un dedo a los mecánicos. Ante la señal los catorce hombres corrieron en son de emergencia, preparando todo para la llegada de su piloto.

"Ok Villanelle. Entonces, box box, box box."

" _¿Has encontrado mi celular?_ " El hombre dudó en su respuesta.

"No."

Por las pantallas Konstantin veía cómo el monoplaza se acercaba a 80 kilómetros por hora a sus mecánicos. Frenó con precisión ante ellos. Los hombres en los extremos levantaron con sus gatos hidráulicos el vehículo. Los doce restantes cambiaban sus cuatro ruedas. Los ojos del ingeniero se encontraban con el casco amarillo... y con el dedo medio izquierdo de una Villanelle furiosa. Tan pronto como los nuevos neumáticos tocaron tierra firme la tracción del motor sacó un nuevo chirrido, regalando un coletazo del PREMA cerca de los mecánicos. La rubia volvía a toda máquina al circuito. Tiempo de parada en _pits_ : 2.6 segundos. Buen tiempo.

Los ojos grises escaneaban las pantallas en busca del ART número diez. Su pie derecho apoyado en el descanso de la banqueta repiqueteaba nerviosamente en el aire, aguardando el resultado de su movimiento. Villanelle entraba al túnel con un zigzag para que el ala delantera de su monoplaza viera nuevamente la luz artificial del circuito, buscando reincorporarse al tramo. Nadia aparecía a toda velocidad por la recta que marcaba el inicio de carrera. Para cuando estaba tomando la curva número uno el PERMA numero siete tomaba la curva tres a toda máquina con neumáticos frescos y duraderos.

Konstantin apretaba su puño. La distancia entre los autos era de cinco punto seis segundos.

"Ok, Villanelle. Nadia detrás tuyo por cinco segundos." Mintió. "Es un buen momento para que presiones."

El restante de las vueltas siguió de tal manera. Nadia achicaba la diferencia exigiendo de más sus neumáticos pero Villanelle era rápidamente avisada para que subiera el ritmo, alargando poco a poco el margen. A nueve vueltas antes del final la diferencia entre ambas era de menos de diez segundos.

" _¿Cómo estoy?_ " Konstantin volvió a titubear la respuesta.

"Bien, Nadia mantiene su distancia. Guarda algo de neumáticos para el final. Tus frenos están bien, pero podrían estar mejor. Ten cuidado con ellos."

" _¡Hay bandera amarilla! ¡Hay bandera amarilla!_ " El grito de Villanelle rozaba la desesperación.

El ingeniero miró con afán las pantallas. La otra piloto de ART Grand Prix número 13 perdía potencia en su unidad, teniendo que dejar el auto a un costado cerca de una de las salidas posicionadas con precisión para el retiro de automóviles ante fallas técnicas.

El _Safety Car_ aguardaba a las pilotos en la línea de largada. Las competidoras deberían mantener una determinada velocidad sin sobrepasos y una cerca de la otra.

El asistente miró a Konstantin.

"Las cubiertas. Sería un buen momento para cambiarlas aprovechando el safety car."

"¿Qué tenemos?" El ruso volvía a mirar las pantallas, Villanelle llegaba a ritmo despacio a la curva número once.

"Un juego de super blandas usadas y otro juego de blandas."

"¿Qué pondrán ellos?" El asistente negó nerviosamente. Konstantin suspiró empezando a desesperarse. Miró a los mecánicos en el box. "¡Super blandas! ¡Ya!"

Volteó y tocó el botón de radio con Villanelle.

"Ha quedado afuera un ART Grand Prix por perdida de potencia."

" _¿Nadia?_ " Se adelantó.

"No, su compañera."

" _Qué autos de mierda que tienen._ " La rubia tomaba la curva diecisiete y el auto de Nadia aparecía en su espejo retrovisor.

"Villanelle, box box, box box. Cambiaremos a super blandas para estirar al final de la carrera."

" _¿¡Qué!? ¡De ninguna manera! Ya casi lo tenemos._ "

"Hay una gran chance que ellos cambien neumáticos. Sus mecánicos están saliendo al paddock con las nuevas."

" _¡Qué se jodan! Nadia no me alcanzará._ "

"Villanelle, estamos exponiendo demasiado por esto. La mayoría cambiará neumáticos."

" _Porque son todas unas maricas de mierda. Déjamelo a mí._ "

"La vida de tus neumáticos estará justa. Repito, nos exponemos mucho."

" _El que no arriesga no gana KKK. Tú déjamelo y ten mi canción a mano._ "

Konstantin tenía ganas de revolear los auriculares con micrófono al medio del camino para que alguien los aplaste. La osadía de su piloto ponía demasiadas cosas en juego por un simple capricho. En la transmisión oficial escuchó nuevamente la conversación con su piloto y luego a Nadia con su ingeniera de pista. Como movimiento previsible cambiaron los neumáticos a los super blandos para menor vida pero mayor velocidad. Lista para salir a la caza de Villanelle.

Menos de un minuto después la carrera se reanudaba con las banderas verdes en toda la pista. El PERMA de Villanelle tomó fuerza nuevamente.

"Recuerda mantener un ritmo y no desgastarlos. Necesitas balance."

" _¿¡Cuántas vueltas!?_ "

"Emm... Quedan siete vueltas cuando llegues a la línea de llegada."

" _¿Has encontrado mi canción?_ "

"No puedo hacer eso Villanelle. Va contra las reglas."

" _¡Búscalo en el reglamento! ¡Ninguna norma dice que no puedo escuchar mi música, lo sabes! ¡Ponlo!_ "

"Nadia tiene un ritmo arrollador." El asistente de Konstantin miraba los parciales entre ambas. La piloto rusa pasaba de cuarta a segunda nuevamente en una vuelta y media. La diferencia entre ambas era de nueve segundos y bajando.

"Ponle la maldita canción." El chico asintió y comenzó a tocar los botones. El ruso apretó el botón de radio con Villanelle. "Nadia ya se encuentra segunda, necesitas aumentar el ritmo. Quedan cinco vueltas cuando llegues a línea de meta."

Automáticamente la música resonó en los auriculares de la piloto. En respuesta explotó una carcajada.

" _¡Yeehaw! Gracias KKK._ "

El ritmo de Villanelle aumentó exponencialmente, conteniendo el recorte de segundos por parte de Nadia. Konstantin desde su oficina analizaba cada parte del auto.

"¿Qué mierda escucha?" Le preguntaba al asistente. El chico señaló la pantalla delante de él y el hombre leyó. "Andy Hunter, The wonders of you. Qué música de mierda."

Restaban dos vueltas para el final y los frenos de Villanelle ya estaban al rojo vivo, impidiéndole frenar correctamente en la curva ocho luego de la larga recta con los casi 300 kilómetros por hora que alcanzaban los vehículos.

Nadia estaba justo detrás de ella, luchando por encontrar un hueco para poder pasarla.

Konstantin volvía a comunicarse.

"Tus frenos, Villanelle. Necesitamos que contengas para evitar el sobrepaso."

" _¡Sí sí, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo!_ " El rugido del V6 de fondo junto con los cambios de marcha se hacían claramente audibles en el audio.

"Una vez que llegues a la línea de meta queda una vuelta más. No hubo bloqueo en los neumáticos, llegarás bien."

" _¡No me digas mentiras porque podría arrancarme los ojos e igualmente podría ver las llantas desde aquí! ¡En cualquier momento me quedo haciendo patinaje sobre asfalto!_ "

"Los informes me dicen que llegarás bien, casi rozando el estado severo de la goma. Solo, mantente concentrada y evita el sobrepaso."

" _¡Me mantendría concentrada si no dejas de hablarme por encima de mi maldita canción! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Cierra el maldito trasero!_ "

El PREMA cruzaba la línea de largada con el ART mordiéndole el alerón trasero. Con lo justo en las curvas Villanelle cruzaba el auto delante de Nadia para evitar el sobrepaso. Llegando a la curva cinco Konstantin volvió a comunicarse.

"Villanelle, ten cuidado en la larga recta, lo buscará allí."

" _¡Sube el maldito volumen, gordo!_ " De fondo el auto número siete aceleraba con las marchas rápidas pasadas por la mano derecha de Villanelle. Estaba saliendo de la curva siete.

Konstantin veía el segundo a segundo. El auto voraz de Nadia buscaba por un lado y por otro mientras Villanelle lo tapaba con su propio monoplaza.

"Un poco más." Susurraba el ingeniero.

El auto de Villanelle frenó antes de tiempo por el desgaste, y el de Nadia un poco más tarde. Un sobrepaso limpio por parte del vehículo número diez que pasaba al frente en la curva número ocho. Dado que el giro nueve estaba de forma inmediata, con algo de aceleración Villanelle volvió a la ventaja tras tomar la línea de giro rápido, a la derecha de Nadia. Las desgastadas ruedas mordieron de más el piano del ángulo, levantándose un poco el chasis. Luego salió disparada por el tramo curvo con algo de ventaja.

El ART se acercaba nuevamente con la línea interna de la pista, a la izquierda de Villanelle, buscando ganar en velocidad hacia la curva once. Lo consiguió nuevamente. Los frenos de Villanelle demoraron de más en frenar el auto a una velocidad considerada para llegar las tres curvas consecutivas que se avecinaban. Entre los cambios de dirección la francesa volvió a ganar algo de terreno, poniéndose rueda a rueda. Las dos leves rectas siguientes siguieron de igual manera.

Konstantin dudaba mucho en apretar el botón de radio pero ya era tarde. Cualquier cosa que ocurriera ya no había forma de remediarla.

Llegaron a la curva diecisiete y Villanelle supo que con los dos últimos tramos rectos podía llegar a perder la pelea. Jugó su última carta.

Tomó la curva diecinueve para salir a la pequeña recta. Haciéndose algo de espacio y de forma sutil para que no sea penalizada, abrió su auto hacia la posición de Nadia. Sus neumáticos volvieron a tocarse. La vibración del cockpit ante el contacto molestó el físico de Nadia. Las piernas ya le temblaban y se le hacía cuesta arriba el movimiento en la pedalera.

La desconcentración llegó como agua al incendio del PREMA de Villanelle. El ART se abrió con el contacto, dándole más aire a su rival al doblar sobre la curva veinte. Aceleró con fuerza y volvió a doblar a su derecha en la última curva del circuito. Los ojos avellanas dieron un último vistazo por el espejo retrovisor. Nadia olía su alerón trasero.

El pie derecho de Villanelle perforó el fondo de la nariz del V6. No corrigió la dirección buscando la línea limpia de carrera, fue por el lado sucio pero el más cercano desde su salida de la curva evitando así direccionar y demorar más la llegada a la línea de meta.

Konstantin salió rápidamente de su carpa para acercarse, estando un metro sobre el alambrado, a la pista. Tan solo asomó su cabeza dos flechas pasaron delante de él con los motores casi al unísono. Volteó a su asistente que miraba desorbitado las pantallas.

La diferencia había sido de cinco décimas de segundo. Ganadora Villanelle Astankova.

Todo el equipo saltó de alegría saludándose entre sí. Konstantin habilitó rápido la radio.

"¡Increíble trabajo Villanelle! P. uno por cinco décimas. Compañera, ¡Eres campeona de la Fórmula dos! No podría estar más orgulloso. Felicitaciones."

Un grito de júbilo salió en respuesta por la radio. Las revoluciones del motor Mecachrome bajaban mientras iba bajando los cambios.

" _¡Lo hicimos KKK! ¡Lo hicimos!_ " Otro grito de alegría y un golpe grave resonó en la comunicación, casi como una explosión.

"¿Villanelle? ¿Qué ocurrió?" Los ojos grises ya buscaban las pantallas preguntándose qué había pasado con el monoplaza. Lo encontraron siguiendo de largo en la curva dos, sobre las líneas azules que rodeaban el circuito.

" _Bueno, lo hicimos todos menos el neumático delantero derecho._ " El tono marcaba seriedad. " _¿Puedo hacer donuts con tres ruedas?_ "

"Te lo has ganado. Puedes. Felicitaciones nuevamente."

" _¡Gracias gordo idiota! ¡Te dije que tenías que ponerme esa canción!_ "

Las ruedas traseras del PREMA empezaron a chirriar y Villanelle giró el volante al máximo hacia la izquierda. La cola del automóvil giró en círculos dejando la marca de sus neumáticos. Konstantin miraba por las cámaras cómo el segundo neumático se consumía hasta pincharse. Era el trasero izquierdo. El monoplaza quedó totalmente fuera de eje. Villanelle apretó algunos botones en su volante cambiando su vehículo a neutro y apagando el motor. Tardó algunos segundos hasta poder salir del cockpit. Cuando lo logró se paró sobre la nariz, justo detrás del siete en blanco sobre el rojo sangre del equipo. Alzó sus brazos y luego golpeó repetitivamente sobre el número, agradeciendo haber soportado la intensa lucha de las últimas vueltas.

Recibió el champagne en el podio y lo agitó esparciéndoselo en la cara de frente, bebiendo. Cuando el gas se consumió lo suficiente volteó la botella sobre su cabeza, bañando enteramente en alcohol.

Los fanáticos empezaron a gritar por el famoso ' _shoey_ '. Desató una de sus zapatillas y la cargó con el resto de la bebida que sobraba. Alzó su bota al público y bebió desde el borde de la caña en el talón.

Luego de unos minutos emprendió su salida. Un pasillo de azafatas de Emirates guiaban el camino.

Villanelle marcó una sonrisa ante la última de ellas.

La cantidad de flashes nublaba los ojos marrones de Eve. Su vestido entallado con formas de polígonos en blanco y negro la hacía sobria y elegante. A unos pasos, su esposo Niko vestido de smoking la acompañaba en la alfombra roja de Ginebra.

Al final del corredor un grupo de periodistas la esperaban. Todos ya eran conocidos por los corredores de velocidad. Algunos eran cizañeros, otros eran más afables, como Jamie.

Eve lo recibió con una sonrisa cuando se acercó a él. Niko paraba nuevamente a unos pasos, dejándola sola con las preguntas.

"Felicitaciones una vez más Eve por un nuevo título de la Fórmula 1. Con éste son cuatro en total. ¿Cómo se siente?"

"Cansada." Soltó una risa amable. "Cada vez me cae más el peso de que estoy grande y cada temporada cuesta un poco más que la anterior. Pero no me puedo quejar, tengo un equipo y una escudería que me dio un auto increíble. Yo recibo este premio pero en realidad es de todos."

"Tendré que preguntar cosas ya no tan alegres. ¿Qué opinas de la negativa ante la renovación del contrato de tu compañera Elena?"

"Bueno, no es algo en lo que pude indagar, y creo que tampoco me corresponde. Somos adultos y estoy segura que Carolyn como CEO del equipo tomó esa decisión por algo, ella es una persona muy capaz e inteligente. No voy a poner en tela de juicio las decisiones de Mercedes."

"Hay rumores que la vinculan con Ferrari ya que ambas pilotos no fueron renovadas en la finalización de ésta temporada. ¿Qué piensas de eso?"

"¡Estaría muy feliz! ¡En verdad! Elena es una gran piloto y una gran amiga. Ferrari... bueno, ya sabemos lo que son ellos. Múltiples campeones, capaces de armar un auto extremadamente bueno. Adoraría que pertenezca a un equipo fuerte como ellos, siempre y cuando me deje ganar y no me choque." Eve y Jamie rieron al unísono.

"La última pregunta y te dejo en paz para que ya entres a la ceremonia. ¿Has visto algo de la Fórmula 2 y las nuevas estrellas en ascenso?"

Eve rascó un poco su pecho mientras pensaba mirando al cielo. El frío de Ginebra ya era poco tolerable para ella y su vestido sin mangas.

"Seré sincera. Esta temporada ha sido extenuante para mí, ya sabes, peleando hasta la anteúltima carrera. Y la falta de tiempo me imposibilitó ver la Fórmula 2, la cual soy una gran fanática. Así que no. Pero supongo que si mi marido me lo permite podré mirar algunas carreras durante nuestras vacaciones." Una nueva risa salió de ambas partes.

"Muchas gracias Eve y felicitaciones nuevamente."

"Gracias a tí."

La gala de la FIA a mediados de diciembre, con una leve capa de nieve en las calles de Ginebra, tuvo un sabor amargo. Todo era algo aburrido. Llamaban, te parabas, recibías el premio y volvías a tu asiento. Pocas palabras, sin fiesta. Todo era demasiado pulcro y organizado.

El anuncio de la campeona de la Fórmula 2 trajo sorpresa. Anunciaron el nombre "Villanelle Astankova" pero nadie se paró. En los años que Eve y Elena se habían dedicado al automovilismo nadie había faltado a una gala de la FIA, mucho menos si eras campeón de tu categoría.

"Sin modales." Susurraba Eve a su compañera mientras tomaba la mano de su marido en su otro lado.

Un fantasma gris, casi imperceptible a simple vista, avanzaba por el sur de Francia hacia la frontera de Italia. Las carreteras bordeaban el mediterráneo y en algunos tramos pasaban por la perforación hecha en las rocas, formando un suave túnel.

Podía pasar desapercibido para alguien que estuviese estático en su lugar, pero el sonido lo delataría.

El V8 del Dodge Challenger modelo nuevo y descapotable rugía en las autopistas francesas.

Al mismo nivel que el parabrisas, un manojo de cabellos rubios flameaban por acción de la velocidad alcanzada por el vehículo. Villanelle se acomodaba sus lentes Randolph en su rostro. Por ser los primeros días de Enero la temperatura era bastante agradable, llegando casi a los quince grados Celsius con el sol radiante encima de ella. Su codo izquierdo se apoyaba sobre el borde de la puerta de manera relajada y su dedo índice y pulgar tomaban suavemente el volante, abriéndose paso a ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora. Apretó unos botones sobre la consola eligiendo la canción trece de su lista de reproducción y el equipo de estéreo, forzándolo, se asomaba por encima del ruido ambiente producido por el viento.

Sus dientes mordieron su cicatriz en el labio superior y largó un suspiro.

La música calmó y la pantalla le indicó que había una llamada entrante de un número desconocido. Con un dedo desbloqueó la llamada desde el volante y su mano derecha se posicionaba sobre la palanca de cambios en el centro.

"¿Hola?" Gritó.

No respondieron del otro lado. La música seguía sin reproducirse así que la llamaba aún estaba abierta. Villanelle estaba de buen humor así que volvió a intentarlo.

"¿¡Hola!?" Dijo mientras volvía a acelerar apretando sus labios.

"¿V8? ¿En serio? ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de bajar eso?" La rubia no identifico la voz de la mujer.

"Es lo máximo que puedo hacer por tí. Dime, ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?"

"¿Puedes ponerme en privado o calmar el viento?"

Villanelle levantó su pie del acelerador reduciendo rápidamente su velocidad y tomó el celular de la consola, pasando la llamada allí y deshabilitando el altavoz vehicular.

"Ya. ¿Quién eres?"

La mujer respondió y la piloto alzó suavemente sus cejas.

"Sí. Aguárdame un segundo." Pidió. Con la misma mano derecha que sostenía su celular golpeó la espalda que se encontraba en su regazo y susurró. "Dame un minuto." Volvió a dirigirse al celular mientras el torso se alejaba de ella y se posicionaba en el asiento del copiloto. "¿Me decías?"

Villanelle murmuró algunas veces de manera positiva ante la persona al otro lado del celular.

"¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Inglaterra?"

La voz se lo confirmó del otro lado.

"¿En una semana entonces?"

Otra afirmación y otro poco de charla.

"De acuerdo. Intentaré llegar a tiempo. Estoy manejando ahora, no es bueno manejar y hablar por teléfono." Su tono marcaba el sarcasmo y luego se despidió de manera seca.

Activó nuevamente el bluetooth y la música volvió a resonar por los altos parlantes. Lanzó su celular de nuevo sobre la consola. Su mano derecha movía la caja manual de quinta a cuarta. En consecuencia el Challenger rugió por la alza abrupta de las revoluciones por minuto.

Villanelle volvió a morder su cicatriz en el labio y sonrió maliciosamente ajustando sus manos al volante con fuerza.

"¿Quién era?" La modelo con cabello por debajo de sus hombros la miraba curiosa.

La rubia siseó al aire y acomodó mejor sus caderas en el asiento.

"Dios." Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. "Pero eso a tí no te importa."

La voz salió putrefacta y excitada. La mano derecha de Villanelle corrió la palanca de cambios a la quinta marcha y aceleró con rabia. La misma se soltó y se cerró en los cabellos por detrás de la cabeza de su acompañante, empujándola nuevamente hacia su pelvis. Allí aguardaba su pantalón entreabierto.

Un nuevo grito de júbilo se desprendió al aire cuando miró fugazmente al cielo.

Completamente feliz y excitada.

La velocidad alcanzada por el Challenger generó una centrifugación en el habitáculo abierto del vehículo.

El sombrero rojo con su clásica bufanda blanca adjunta, típico emblema de la marca aérea, salió despedida del Dodge perdiéndose en la ruta.

El timbre del celular despertó a Eve.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron encontró la espalda desnuda de Niko que roncaba suavemente a su lado. Antes de que se despertara por el sonido atendió.

"¿Hola?"

" _Eve, ¿Dónde estás?_ "

"Bill, no son horas de llamar. Me despertaste." Eve se despabiló rápidamente y se alejó de la cama, susurrando hacia el móvil.

" _Te alegrará saber que aquí son las cuatro de la mañana pero Keiko me acaba de despertar._ "

"Dale un calmante." La morocha sacó las cuentas. Para ella eran las nueve de la mañana porque ya era de día.

" _Se ha levantado por el bebé. Mientras lo volvía a dormir revisó su celular con las noticias. ¿Te ha llamado Carolyn?_ "

"Carolyn tiene indicaciones específicas de no molestarme en mis vacaciones. Estoy en Maldivas por cierto. Buen día para tí también y feliz año nuevo."

" _Igual para ti y Niko. ¿Lo he despertado? ¿Qué tal el sexo?_ "

"Creo que no y el sexo no es algo que hablaré contigo pero sí con Elena. Ahora ve al asunto. ¿Qué ocurre?"

" _¿Tienes tu laptop cerca? ¿Puedes abrir The Daily Telegraph? Ve a deportes._ "

"Bill. Eres el ingeniero de pista más profesional y dulce que alguien pueda tener, pero dime ya que ocurre. ¿Es sobre mi nueva compañera?"

" _Sí. Pero necesitas verlo._ "

Las palabras de Bill siempre eran imperativas. Si él pedía a Eve que se tire de un acantilado tenía sus razones.

Dentro del lodge rodeada de agua cristalina, en el living, descansaba su laptop. La abrió y tipeó rápidamente la página web. Los ojos de Eve se agrandaron ante el título y la fotografía.

"¿Qué tiene Carolyn en mente?" Soltó con un suspiro.

" _Deberás prepararte. Siento que ésta temporada no será fácil._ "

"Ni me lo digas."

Sin saludar cerró la llamada.

Los ojos de Eve revoloteaban en la página web y leía para sí.

' _¡Habemus piloto rebelde! La escudería alemana Mercedes se asegura a Villanelle Astankova, última campeona de F2, en sus filas como corredora de la F1 en ésta temporada._ '

Abajo sus ojos seguían el copete.

' _Ferrari hace lo propio con la subcampeona Nadia Kadomtseva._ '

La imagen principal era en Abu Dhabi. Eve había estado en ese podio incontable de veces y lo conocía mejor que su casa en Londres. Villanelle, con la gorra de Pirelli en sus cabellos, apuntaba hacia su cara el rocío de la espuma del champagne.

Eve pasó los dedos sobre la fotografía. Detrás de ella Niko se acomodaba nuevamente entre las sábanas blancas sin cortar su sueño. La piloto entrecerró los ojos hacia la pantalla.

"¿Lista para correr?"

**Author's Note:**

> Lo dejo picando durante meses. Solo porque esto me estaba dando sarna y tenía que sacármelo de encima.  
> 🥰  
> Antes que nada: El sistema de carrera de la Fórmula 2 no es así, sino que es el de la Fórmula 1. El de F2 es más complicado y meterlas en ese mundo por sólo un capítulo me parecía un desperdicio y además iban a bostezar mientras leían. Así que, perdón a aquellxs fanáticxs de la velocidad, fue totalmente a drede.  
> Por otro lado, no está permitido escuchar música por el team radio pero, volemos con la imaginación.  
> Si tienen más intriga dejo un onboard del circuito: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAXWZbSp0z4  
> Cualquier duda, consulta, escribe que respondo lo mejor que pueda!


End file.
